Hime
by clea everlasting
Summary: Un ItaSaku, puedo uno por una noche dejar de lado lo que es en la vida?


N/A: Este fic es un ItaSaku. No se si tiene conclusion, depende de si la quereis. Espero que os guste.

Una fiesta de disfraces y como tal debian ir disfrazados, el ojo de kakashi se arrugo en forma dudosa pero luego solo le quedo suspirar, al menos habia un disfraz que no le impedia seguir utilizando su marcara, la de un bandido, solo con ella podria mantener tanto el parche, que deberia llevar, como su mascara. Naruto sin embargo estaba muy emocionado, nunca se habia disfrazado y no dejaba de saltar de un lado para otro.

Sakura debia mantenerse en todo momento en el gran salon, asi podria vigilar a los invitados. Mientras Kakashi y Naruto se dedicaban a revisar la seguridad.

El salon era hermoso, lleno de luces de aquellas lamparas que daban un toque de brillo al lugar...el suelo resplandeciente, y la musica perfecta, asi era el baile. Sakura se encontraba en medio de un grupo de muchachos, que se habian acercado a ella, sin duda fue por lo deslumbrante que se veia asi vestida...pero ninguno de ellos le llamaba la atencion.

Pero alguien se hizo espacio entre la multitud, se acerco a ella y le tendio la mano mientras atraves de la mascara la miraba con aquellos ojos onix tan hermosos. Se quedo observandole embelesada unos segundos, el caballero que habia ante ella era hermoso, una cola baja recogia su cabello negro y fino, y la forma de extenderle el brazo tan elegantemente la cautivaba, era como sentirse dentro de un cuento de principes y princesas. Levanto su mano y se la ofrecio, el tiro de ella hacia la pista de baile y delicadamente la agarro para empezar la danza

No se daba cuenta de cuantos pasos habia dado hasta ahora, todo parecia ser natural, tanto, que parecia bailar sobre una nube y con pasos que parcian innatos en ella. Este principe la llevaba tan magicamente, tan suavemente. sin darse cuenta se pego aun mas a el y el la garro mas suavemente de la cintura. Observo aquellos ojos tan profundos, parecian tener un brillo inusual en ellos. Era como si no necesitasen palabras, quizas el miedo a estropear tan bello baile.

podria preguntarte que hace aqui? en esta aldea?- le pregunto de forma ocasional

co..como sabes que no soy de aqui?-le pregunto dudosa.

tu cabello...no es muy comun- dijo mientras una mano se deslizaba por un mechon que se habia soltado del recogido

oh,...tenia que hacer algo en esta aldea- le dijo tras un poco de silencio

y vienes sola?- le pregunto tras la respuesta de ella

vengo con dos amigos... y tu?- le pregunto mientras daba una vuelta sobre si misma

yo tambien estoy de visita..y vengo con dos...compañeros podria decir...No suelo venir a este tipo de cosas- le comento el

yo tampoco..pero es como si...- habia una sensacion extraña, y la verdad es que bailar con este principe era como si formase parte de su vida

..como si esto tuviese que ocurrir...- y mientras lo decia acaricio su rostro

si..-susurro

Se acerco a su oido y le susurro-eres hermosa- Las mejillas de Sakura enrojecieron por el comentario

Y siguieron bailando bajo esa gran lampara de lagrimas de luz como si no existiese mas que ellos dos. Una vuelta y otra, el tacto en su mano, la suavidad, el aroma tan embriagador de su acompañante y la melodia de fondo tan suave..hacian que no se sintiera como una kunoichi, hoy era como cenicienta habia dejado de ser lo que era para vivir un cuento, un cuento que lamentablemente sabia que tarde o temprano acabaria, pero mientras lo disfrutaria.

-----

Siguio el ruido que la llevaria a sus enemigos, Kakashi le habia avisado que habian llegado y habia habido un gran alboroto, se habia guirado para disculparse con su acompañante porque tenia que resolver la actual situacion, pero se encontro de que el ya no estaba. Habia logrado golpear a alguno pero este decidio no perder tiempo con ella, intento atajar camino y salio a un balcon no muy proximo, se disponia a intentar saltar sobre aquel montruo de arcilla en el que iban los ya conocidos Akatsuki Deidara y Kisame. Y entonces vio en el mismo balcon a su principe.

Es peligroso debes... que haces aqui?-le pregunto algo extrañada.

De pronto se encontro tirada con fuerza ante la pared.

Me alegro de haber venido...-le dijo el.

Itachi tenemos que irnos!- le dijo kisame sin saber porque aun no se habia reunido con ellos ya que solo se veia la espalda de itachi desde alli.

Itachi..Uchiha Itachi?- pregunto ella dudosa, acaso su principe podria ser que el..

Y fue en ese momento que el eligio para tomar sus labios con los suyos, primero suavemente y despues profundizando sabiendo que era algo que dificilmente volveria a probar.

Sakura no sabia como no podia rechazar su boca, no queria, no podia...sentia sus piernas aflojarse y se habria deslizado si no fuese por la presion de el contra ella y el brazo que agarraba ahora su cintura.

Se separo de ella con suavidad, practicamente le rozaba aun los labios cuando le susurro: "buenas noches..hime ...deseaba un recuerdo" ( significa princesa). Le deposito un beso en la mano. se aparto aun mas de ella y se acerco a la baranda, se quito el antifaz revelando su aspecto y antes de saltar sobre el pajaro de arcilla le lanzo a ella su antifaz...quizas ella, tb debia tener otro recuerdo.

Observo como el se iba, se llevo la mano al pecho, el corazon le latia tan rapido y su respiracion aun era entrecortada provocada por el contacto tan cercano hasta hace solo momentos.

Aparecieron Naruto y Kakashi en el balcon.

sakura chan!- dijo el rubio.

demasiado tarde, se han escapado- comento el ninja copia

Sakura se llevo la otra mano a los labios y los acaricio, todavia sentia la sensacion de sus labios sobre los suyos. Un nombre se escapo suavemente de sus labios: "Uchiha Itachi" mientras su mejillas enrojecian aun mas al recordar toda la magia de la noche.

Kakashi se preguntaba si le habia ocurrido algo a la kunoichi, habia algo extraño en ella y le habia parecido que habia susurrado el nombre de Itachi.

Sakura, estas bien?- le pregunto tras pensarlo un poco

si...estoy bien. - le contesto saliendo de sus pensamientos.

vamos a ver si podemos descubrir que mas se llevaron- y despues de decir eso Naruto, abandono el balcon.

Kakashi lo abandonaba pero antes de hacerlo observo un momento a la kunoichi que se acerco a la baranda- te esperamos dentro- y tras decirle eso se fue con Naruto.

Como le golpeaba el pecho, se apoyo en el barandal y primero observo el lugar por el que sin duda se habria ido. Los arboles apenas susurraban el viento, moviendose delicadamente entre las sombras. El aroma de las flores del jardin que habia debajo del balcon le daba una sensacion de calma a pesar de sentirse aun tan nerviosa

ya debe estar muy lejos- le dijo a nadie. Despues observo las estrellas, estaban hermosas. Hoy todo habia sido realmente maravilloso, nunca se habia imaginado un encuentro asi, sentirse como una princesa, y menos habia imaginado que su principe podria ser alguien como el, Uchiha Itachi, pero despues de esta noche, quizas el era el unico que podia hacer ese papel, esa noche, habia sido un autentico principe

-quizas aun no- dijo una voz que provenia de debajo del balcon

Sakura volvio a mirar hacia abajo, solo se veian sombras, quizas fuese su mente, pero de un momento a otro, Itachi la habia besado de nuevo. Sakura sintio como dejaba sus labios. Y con una sonrisa de satisfaccion el criminal le dijo " Esta noche, es un recuerdo que solo es nuestro, Sakura san"

Se ruborizo ante todo esto, como podia ser el tan..tan magico, sorprendiendola asi?

Quizas, nos volvamos a ver...princesa- y tras eso desaparecio entre las sombras.

ahora estaba sola, pero una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro, una kunoichi no debia demostrar emociones, una kunoichi no debia enamorarse del enemigo, ella..no podia haberse enamorado de el...pero hoy, ella solo habia sido una mujer,habia sido...Cenicienta

n/a: He pensado en hacer una conclusion, aunque esta seria larga...depende de si me la pedis, si lo haceis lo hare. Iba a llamarla cenicienta..pero no me gustaba ese titulo asi que le puse hime, que significa princesa. Quizas mas adelante revise este one-shot y lo arregle un poco..um...bueno, espero que os guste de todas formas la historia. ññ


End file.
